creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Slender Man/@comment-24622899-20140303034626/@comment-24627655-20140303213205
I can't exactly tell you much other than he does exist. After reading this and remembering what my friend told me one night when we were walking me back home, & his dog, there was something that I couldn't see but he & his dog could & it just kept fucking with us. I've seen a bunch of shit that seems unbelievable but this figure wasn't visible to me which scared me a bit more. We were walking back to my house after hanging at my friends house for a long time & I had to get home because we had school the next day. For some reason, my friend's dog kept stopping to look back & growl, but not to go to the bathroom & my friend looked pissed & scared. Out of no where, the 2 light posts in front of us popped & I really had to ask what was going on. My friend told me that he had always had some shadowy figure in a suit around since the day he was pronounced dead for a few minutes when he was a kid. It would appear, but he was the only one who could see it until he got his dog. The next 2 lights in front of us then went out plus an automatic light in front of a house with some people out front freaked out because they just put the light in. He told me that it would always appear but not do much of anything, just stand there & stare at him but it didn't seem threatening so he'd just overlook it. Once he got into middle school he started to fear it though & having his dog, it'd wake him up because his dog would start curling up closer & growling while he was asleep because it was just standing in the corner watching & he didn't know. By the time we got to the cross street where my apartment was, the past 2 blocks were pitch black because every light just kept popping. He said it was really pissing him off because every time he'd look back, he'd peek out behind a house & then hide again. The further we walked, the closer he got. I had never known this guy to fear anything before because he seemed like he loved scary shit. Any new scary game that came out, he had to go buy. Now, he had to freak out on me late at night on my way home when that had never happened before. This was in our senior year of high school & any other time after when we'd walk around at night, we'd see some creepy shit but that was the worst. Since he ended up getting a car the year after, he said he hadn't seen it in a while or wasn't paying attention but it did mess with him after getting off of work one night in the parking lot but I can't remember if that was the same night or before he crashed because his axel was broken & he never knew.